The Goblin Kingdoms Queen
by white-Sin
Summary: This is a Story Idea that never came into frution. Maybe there is a good Soul that wants to write this Tale.


This is an old one. I wrote something of a prologue but never more. Maybe someone else manages to produce a working story with it.

_Fandom: Labyrinth_

Prologue

* * *

Through the history of the Goblin Kingdom there never was a Queen.

Why, you may ask?

The reason lies with the most important part of the Goblin Kingdom.

**The Labyrinth**.

The Labyrinth was there long before the Goblins and other Faeborn came to live by it. As it was, the whole Kingdom belonged to the Labyrinth and no other being had any right to decide what happened to it. But the time came were the other Fairy needed a leader to keep order in the new Kingdom. A council was called of the wisest citizen, to find a resolution. The council knew that without the Labyrinth's say so nothing would happen, so they appealed to the Spirit/Soul of the entity known as the Labyrinth for help.

The Spirit was understanding of their troubles, but refused to accept any Lordship over itself. So they came to a compromise.

The Labyrinth would choose the King from among all of age male citizen that were part of the Kingdom. He would be bound the Labyrinth itself until he wasn't able to fulfill his duties to the Kingdom. The King was to rule the people of the Kingdom but not the Labyrinth. To it he would be a Steward with set tasks the Labyrinth had before fulfilled itself.

But there would never be a Queen.

The Labyrinth likened itself to be female and as such declared herself Queen of the Kingdom forevermore no other would ever be crowned as such in her Kingdom.

So it was done and the first King to be crowned was of Goblin ancestry. So the Nameless Kingdom was called the Goblin Kingdom.

Millennia passed. The Goblin Kingdom prospered and the Labyrinth continued to fulfill her function: To be a heaven for unwanted children of any species, to change them to Faeborn according their own spirit and to be the Guardian of the Fairylands.

One of Fates own tools.

No wish child ever returned she didn't want it. Until…

Until King Jareth.

Jareth had fallen madly in lust with a girl that wished her brother Toby away.

It was his downfall.

He let her escape at the last moment with her brother, even when Fate itself had decreed that the babe was to stay in the Fairylands.

The Spirit of the Labyrinth wouldn't have it.

She formed a bond with the little boy and claimed him as hers.

20 years passed. Toby had grown to an otherworldly beautiful being that may have looked like a normal Human on the outside, so as to pass inspection Aboveground. In truth he changed to a mix between Elfin and Sidhe. The Labyrinth herself wasn't quite sure, but he had characteristics of both species, so that he was.

But it wasn't the only change for the child. Every time Toby slept his Spirit would go to the heart of the Labyrinth where the Spirit of the maze lived. No one else was allowed entry there.

When she claimed Toby as hers, the Labyrinth took the place as his Mother, dissolving any bonds between his human parents and him.

Toby called her Aman for lack of any other Name other than "The Labyrinth".

Mother and child lived happily secluded in their Sanctuary where Toby learned the history and all Langue of the Faeborn, to master his various talents and the use of magic in all its forms.

Aboveground he followed a normal live with his human family even if they weren't close, he was a good student in School and College, but that would come to an end.

Toby's 21 birthday approached and with it the dissolving of the fist block on his power. His second block would be gone by his 25 birthday and his third on his 29. After his 30 birthday he would be considered of age among the Fae.

But that wasn't important. Then after the loss of the first block Toby would have enough power to cross the boundary between the worlds on his own.

No more staying as a Spirit in the Underground.

He was free to go as he wished, to leave the Aboveground forever.

And that was exactly what he did.

* * *

Here would the Story begin, but I lost the Inspiration for it.

The fic was intended as Slash Toby/Jareth Jareth/Toby.

Best wishes

WhiteSin


End file.
